Bittersweet Hatred
by TreeFroggies
Summary: Im now banished from the Irken Empire and mylife seems as if it will never get better, that is until in reunited with the people I thought were gone from my life forever...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! I'm Treefrogs77 but just call me Kinz! This first chapter will be kinda rushed and probably not the best but I will get better! Reviews and advice are greatly appreciated! But please don't be too harsh, this is my first ever Fanfic_**

_Tears streamed down her face, and her whole body hurt. She piloted her small purple vessel through the darkness of space. She was trembling, and her whole body shook. She let out a small wail as the memories came back to her as fresh as ever in her mind…_

_Flashback_

She was thrown to the ground ,the Control Brains faced her and off to her right stood the Almighty Tallest, both looking down on her with hatred and bitterness. She looked at them confusion and slight fear in her sapphire blue gaze, they looked back at her unsympathetically. A large tentacle like wire came from the wall and inserted them into her PAK lifting her into the air facing the Control Brains.

"Irken Invader Lexy, you are here for your Trial."

She looked at the Control Brains, her moon shaped antenna pressed against her head in fear,

"What?! W-Why?!"

She said whipping her head around to look at the Almighty Tallest, they laughed and Red stopped looking at her,

"Because you're a _Defective _Lexy. Why else would you be here? Did you think we were going to be rewarding you?" He sneered

"Your one of the biggest disgraces to the Irken Empire besides Zim!"

He said Red and Purple looked at each other and burst out laughing,

"Ha-ha, Zim! Why would he matter anymore? He was banished _years_ ago! He's probably dead by now!"

Red said, still laughing she looked away pain clearly showing in her eyes. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, _Oh Zim, I miss you so much! _She silently wailed she looked back to the Tallest; a new hatred welled up inside of her.

"You are responsible for the deaths of many Invaders. You have caused nothing but destruction and death. You are banished from the Irken Empire forever. "

The Control Brains said in unison, she looked away her heart dropping. She looked at the Tallest hatred now burning as fiercely as ever, she slipped her long knife from her boot, its razor sharp blade shone in the light, she looked at the Tallest smirking, and they stared back at her slightly confused, she brought the long blade down on the tentacle like wire, it sparked and retracted back, she fell to the ground landing on her feet, she laughed,

"What's wrong? Were you not expecting that? Oh I'm sorry my Tallest, but you can't get rid of me this easily." She said at him, her eyes burning with fierce hatred.

Purple was cowering in fear as he stared at her; he and Red knew very well what Lexy was capable of, especially when she had a knife and was pissed off. Red and Purple looked at each other,"Well were screwed." he said just as Lexy lunged at Red, knife in front of her. He screamed but stopped as he saw a bright purple laser shoot in front of his face, striking Lexy in the chest. She lay motionless on the floor a few feet away. "Take her away." Red said

Lexy slowly opened her eyes, she felt herself being moved. Her hands were cuffed and her head and chest hurt, she looked behind her to see two guards hauling her down a long hall, _there are only two of them, easy, _she yanked her hands forward throwing the guards on the ground. She quickly slashed the throats of the guards. And reached down and grabbed the gun of one of the guards and ran. She ran faster than she had ever run in her life, her heart pounded in her chest. She turned into the Docking Area and ran to the nearest ship. She hoped in and stared the vessel; it took off and sped through the never ending darkness of space.

_End of flashback_

**_End of Chapter 1,so what did you think? And sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be much longer then this! Please be nice,this is my first Fanfic and im not exactly the best at writing but anyways review! =)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so I realize that the previous chapter went a little too fast,but this chapter won't I promise! And this chapter is also longer!**_

_**Zims POV**_

I sat down in my lab the large computer screen facing me. I turned around when I heard a loud squealing coming from behind me. Gir came running out of the elevator with his piggy in his hand,

"MASTA! MAAAAAAASSSSTTAAAAA!" he shouted running up to me, I patted the top of his head,

"Yes Gir?" I asked him, I had grown quite fond of the little defective SIR over the past 15 years.

"MASTA I MADE YOU WAFFLES!" he said excitedly as he handed me a plate of hot waffles,

"Thanks Gir." I said as a shoved a forkful into my mouth, _at least there's no soap in these,_ I thought as I shoved another forkful into my mouth. Gir was sitting on the floor a few feet away playing with his piggy happy as could be. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him for another minute or so before turning back to my computer. I opened another file of pictures and started to scroll through them. I stopped and my eyes widened when I looked at a picture I thought I'd never see again: It was me and two other Irkens. On the right was a pretty female with moon shaped antennas, she was wearing a leather jacket,sparkly blue top and skinny jeans. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkling, Zim was in the middle he wore a leather jacket similar to the Irken on the right and a snug dark grey t-shirt and dark jeans,next was another female with long curved antenna she wore a see-through white shirt with shreds on the sleves and back and a black tank-top underneath and dark skinny jeans. They were all smiling, Zim smiled as he looked at the picture,haven't not yet noticed Gir had come up right next to him,

"Who are they?" he asked staring at the picture

"Two of my best friends." I told him,

"They're pretty." He giggled, I just smiled and nodded,

"This was on Lexy's 125th birthday, we went out to the Club for it after Zoe suggested it." I said,

"Who's who?" Gir asked obviously confused,

"This is Lexy." I said pointing to the right,"And this is Zoe." I said pointing to the left,

"I had noooooo idea." Gir said and giggled running off to play with his piggy again. I sighed and continued to look at the picture. I remembered that night as if it was yesterday…

_**Flashback**_

I walked down the street my arms around Lexy and Zoe. We were all laughing and my eyes were tearing up. I looked at Zoe who looked like she had more than just a drink or two,she had a stupid grin on her face and I burst out laughing again.

"Zim what's so funny?" Lexy asked me,I looked at her,

"Look at Zoe!" I laughed,I'd actually had more than a drink or two just like Zoe. Lexy rolled her eyes and looked at us both,

"Are you both alright?" she asked,

"Were fine!" me and Zoe said in unison,

"No you're not, come let's get home before either of you two do something stupid." She said and pushed us along down the dark street. We had been walking for about 5 minutes before I noticed Zoe looked exhausted, I yelped in surprise as she passed out and I caught her in my arms,

"Well,what do we do?" I asked Lexy,she had been checking Zoe to make sure she was alright,

"Well im not carrying her fat ass home!" Lexy said after she checked her and found nothing wrong. I sighed and slung her over my shoulder holding onto her legs so she didn't fall off. Lexy was walking next to me,  
"Thanks for tonight." Lexy said after a few minutes of silence,

"It wasn't my idea,you have Zo to thank for that."

I said as I put my free arm around her. We finally got home about 15 minutes later. I walked into Zoe's room and laid her down on the bed and walked out of her room,closing the door behind me. I walked into the living room to see Lexy sprawledout on the couch. I smiled as I walked over and picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. I set her down and pulled the covers over her,I kissed her on the forehead and walked to my room. I changed into my pajama pants and took my shirt off and crawled into bed.

_**End of Flashback**_

I was pulled out of my flashback when I heard a loud crash,

"What the hell?!" I yelled as I started to run towards the elevator. Gir was running around screaming. I ran into the elevator, "Elevator up!" I commanded it. It took me up and I ran out of it not even bothering to put on my human disguise. I ran out the front door to see a crashed Irken ship in flames on my front lawn. I ran out of my house trying to find the pilot. Five feet away she lay on the ground unmoving,

"Oh shit…"

_**Lexy's POV**_

I sat staring out at the endless black, coldness of space. My head rested on my hand and my antenna were laid back against my head. I set the ship to Auto Pilot and rested back in my chair, thinking about everything that had happened in the past 3 months. The Trial,escape,everything. My mind was reeling, I tried to clear it with no success. I sighed, not knowing what to think anymore. I was so confused, nothing seemed to be going right.

(Perfect song for this moment: What I've Done by Linkin Park)

I sighed,but at the very moment I heard a beeping. I looked down at the monitor,

PLANET APPROACHING; NAME PLANET EARTH

It read,I looked at it confused then looked out the windshield and gasped. Ahead was a planet I'd never seen before,

"Planet Earth?" I half said to myself half to the computer. I turned off the Auto Pilot and took over the controls, "Well it's time to see how my landing skills are.", I steered it down, I entered the atmosphere at a blazing speed turing sharply right at I almost crashed into a tree.

"Oh god this will be interesting."

I steered it down towards the ground and pulled up trying to avoid collision with the ground, as I landed the ship landed gently down on the ground,

"Thank Irk."

I breathed with relief, beside the empty plot was a very odd looking house. Outside the odd house the lawn was on fire and remains of what looked to be a ship were scattered around,I turned away

"Ooooookay then."

**So how was this chapter? Sorry it's also short buts it's longer then Chapter 1! =) As always review!**


End file.
